


Prologue

by MyNameisChristmas



Series: South Park: Freshman Year [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameisChristmas/pseuds/MyNameisChristmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short introductory scene set for the dumb little series of fics I'm gonna be working on; About 4 years have passed in South Park (finally) and now the kids are in their first year of high school.</p>
<p>Weird shit happens as usual, and it's probably Cartman's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

He was awfully light on his feet when compared to the other boys his age, the sound of his scrambling down the hall was noticeable when accompanied by huffing lightly to keep his breath, but nothing when compared to say, Eric Cartman running by. (if you could call his wheezing and clambering ‘running’)

You could probably hear _him_ coming from half a mile away, especially the bigger he got as the lot of them fumbled ungracefully through puberty.

Something like these and a few other thoughts he’d certainly keep to himself crossed the quiet mind of Leopold Stotch -Not just ‘more often’, but _always_ known as ‘Butters’- as he skidded to a halt on his sneakers outside the cafeteria door and hurtled himself inside with a gasp for air and a familiar beckoning for attention.

“Fellas!! ..FELLAS!”

At their established, usual place inside, Stan cringed at the thought of another raised voice joining the fray of a heated ‘discussion’ that Kyle and Eric had been having for the past 15 minutes instead of say, actually eating lunch.

“I’m _not_ telling you again, Cartman, just because you’re a stupid fuck--I’ve already gone into all the details-”

“You can’t argue with a motherfucking dinosaur, Kyle.”

Butters slid into the seat next to Kenny at the table with the other four of their usual...gang, and opened his mouth to speak again before Kyle held a hand up to silence him and muttered a quick, “Just a second, Butters.” before returning promptly to shouting over the general buzz in the room.

“If you’re just too in love with the T-Rex from the last Jurassic Park to listen to reason, Fatass, that’s one thing, and that’s not even surprising! But if you don’t quit bragging on her I’m gonna put my foot in your mouth.”

Eric scoffed loudly enough to catch a glance from a neighboring table or two and leaned back from their own, holding onto the edge of it tightly as if to feign a need to hold himself up to keep from up and keeling over, which despite his growing into his weight at least a _little_ , likely would not have surprised anyone; If he wasn’t determined at all times to be such a prick they might have been concerned for his heart.

“Ken, can you believe this son of a bitch?” He breathed out to the somewhat indifferent blond at his left, “Already reducing himself to such cheap tactics.”

Butters was hesitant to interrupt again given that it was apparent Kyle was fuming by now.

“YOU JUST SPENT THE LAST THREE HOURS, TEXTING ME YOUR ONLY DEFENSE -WHICH I MAY REMIND YOU WAS ESSENTIALLY JUST ‘DINOSAURS, MAN’- ABOUT SIX TIMES FOR EVERY POINT I TRIED TO MAKE. YOU’RE LUCKY I HAVE UNLIMITED DATA AND I DON’T BEAT YOUR ASS.” Kyle snapped.

Stan removed his face from the palms of his hands for a moment to shake his head at Butters’ innocent look that inquired wordlessly as to whether he’d be able to speak anytime soon.

“If anyone’s in love with the T-Rex from Jurassic Park it’s Kenny,” Eric replied nonchalantly, “Isn’t that right Kenny?”

Kenny, who’d just been distracted mussing with his own unwieldy mess of blondness after mindlessly fixing the lighter tuft of hair on top of Butters’ head, responded curtly and with a shrug.

“She’s pretty hot for a dinosaur.”

Kyle slammed his head against the table just once and then...a bit more calmly, sat up straight again and took a breath.

“The point is not that either of you is more okay with being accused of wanting to make out with a giant lizard than you should be--I swear I spent half my day already trying to get this through your, fat, stupid, THICK, HEAD, _CARTMAN_. Terminator could EASILY kick a Tyrannosaurus Rex’s butt in a fight, even without being _fully_ armed, and you need to pull your head out of your enormous ass!”

“..’Scuse me, fellas-” Butters tossed in, only to find himself cut off yet again,

“Butters, please.” Kyle said a bit more sternly than last time.

“Why are you two even fighting about this-” Stan murmured tiredly, rubbing his eyes and then leaning heavily on the table.

Eric sighed to himself and sat up again, “Because Kyle here is obviously a dinosaur-hater,” He went on calmly, “Tell me Kyle, was it because Steven Spielberg didn’t direct this one that you’re so salty about Jurassic Park? We both know he is...one of your kind, despite what you’d say about him.”

Stan’s eyes just about rolled into the back of his head.

Kyle slammed a fist down on the table this time, “Steven Spielberg only directed the first two Jurassic Park movies, and just so you _know_ , Colin Trevorrow is of Jewish descent, too, dumbass!”

“Hm, that is a solid argument Kyle, or it would be...if I wasn’t referring to the fact that Steven Spielberg is indeed from, NEW JERSEY!” Eric announced loud enough for the entire room to catch wind, standing up and throwing both his hands down on the table hard enough to make the lunch trays jump a centimeter or two from it’s surface.

“What?! Are you kidding me..?--Stan, are you hearing this??” Kyle stammered, looking to his best friend, who just stared back blankly.

“I’m just really tired, dude.”

“Fellas-” Butters attempted to interject again, this time inciting a collective, “WHAT?” from the other four boys at once.

He was hesitant to speak up again after being shouted at, but nonetheless took a deep breath and did his level best to be assertive.

“Well I uh, I think maybe I’m gettin’...a little old for ‘Butters’, Ya’know?” He said, running his knuckles over each other sheepishly, “I think I’d rather you all started uh, callin’ me Leo or somethin’ instead. Somethin’ like my real name.”

There was a beat or two of mildly surprised silence, and a hopeful look in the meeker of the two blonds’ eye,

 

“That’s nice Butters.”

And thus the fourteenth year of the boys’ lives continued, surprisingly calm compared to most earlier..

  
  


...for now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd been planning these for a while just for laughs and I finally got down to starting now that my writer's block has given me a break! I can't wait to actually get started, hopefully they'll be as stupid and funny as I expected.
> 
> Weirdly enough when I was writing this opening part I tried to make the google doc visible to a friend of mine to proofread and when I changed the privacy to "only those with a link can view" three 'anonymous users' turned up within SECONDS supposedly viewing the document before I so much as pasted the link into the chatbox to send to the ONE friend I was linking...spooky.
> 
> Who tf was trying to read my shitty South Park fic


End file.
